


Keep Breathing

by Kamaleen



Series: Stay Alive [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't read this if you haven't watch the movie yet, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Movie Spoilers, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DON'T READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE YET!!!</p><p>-----<br/>-----</p><p> </p><p>"I will get what I want." The Sith said, almost chuckling, which made Poe's heart dropped. "However, I've other planned than to directly drill your head open and take anything you want. You will give that information to me willingly."</p><p>Kylo Ren's word made Poe's blood ran cold. However, there was no way he was going to give up so easily.</p><p>"Good luck trying." He said, still grinning. Then the Sith used his free hand to cup Poe's chin, almost gently, as if he and Poe were lovers.</p><p>"You are too easy to read." Kylo Ren replied. "I've seen some of yours, now you are going to see some of mine."</p><p>Before Poe could react, Kylo Ren brought both his hands to cup Poe's face and leaned in until their foreheads touched.</p><p>Poe felt as if he was drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE YET!!!  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Okay, hi guys! I don't know what gets to me, but I felt like I have to write something about Poe and Kylo Ren. I don't know how did I get the idea of shipping them together either. //blinking blankly to the space beyond
> 
> However, it's here now, and I hope you guys enjoy it ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. This story has no beta reader, all mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

It's so cold.

It's colder than any time Poe could remember. He bit his lips, before realizing that the coldness he felt didn't come from the temperature in the room. It came from inside, inside himself.

Then he felt something, no someone, touching his cheek, before sliding to touch the wound on his forehead. Then it slid back to his cheek again.

 _It's that Sith. It's Kylo Ren_.

His instinct sounded the alarm, his eyes shot opened, but there was nothing Poe could do. He was restrained, his arms and legs were immobile at this moment.

"You are strong." The Sith said, more liked stating to himself, and Poe did his best to smirk. Oh, he remembered. A few moments ago Kylo Ren was trying to read his mind, which he had tried his best to resist. He was not going to let anyone getting in his head, especially this scumbag. The feeling a few moment ago was all about plain, liked someone was trying to drill his skull and cracked his head open. Nothing Poe could not deal with though, he had had injuries that bad before. Crashing. The medic said it's the miracle that he survived. His friends said it was pure luck, to which Poe agreed.

And he doubted that he would have any luck here. This time he had no backup. Well, it's a secret mission and he was ready to die for it.

The Sith Lord in front of him shifted, which almost startled Poe. He then realized that the Kylo Ren's covered hand was still on his cheek.

The Sith didn't move or make a sound, and that worried Poe. He think he could deal with torturing - for a while at least - but silence and stillness liked this made him afraid of what the Sith might be planning. Also, if Kylo Ren didn't reveal anything, there was no way he would be able to prepare.

"Um…" Poe frowned, feeling uneased as the gloved hand was still on his cheek. "…are you going to stay silent like that? And how long have you planned to cherish my cheek? I know I'm one of the most handsome guy in the galaxy, but hey, you can just say it, you know." He tried to sound as relaxed as he could. And to his surprise, the Sith chuckled.

"Cherish?" A deep voice spoke, and Poe mentally gave himself a thumps up that Kylo Ren was finally speaking. "I haven't planned to cherish you." The Sith simply stated, which gave Poe the urge to roll his eyes. However, Kylo Ren's next sentence worried him. "I've planned to do something else."

"Something else? Likes what? Sing me a song of how evil you are?" Poe grinned. "All I can suggest is you should give up, there is no way you are going to get what you want." He added, feeling a bit braver than usual. Well, it's possible that Kylo Ren might be having a trouble extracting an information from him. There was no way Poe wouldn't be mentally celebrating that he was able to mask his fear with his cheeky grin and lame speech.

"I will get what I want." The Sith said, almost chuckling, which made Poe's heart dropped. "However, I've other planned than to directly drill your head open and take anything you want. You will give that information to me willingly."

Kylo Ren's word made Poe's blood ran cold. However, there was no way he was going to give up so easily.

"Good luck trying." He said, still grinning. Then the Sith used his free hand to cup Poe's chin, almost gently, as if he and Poe were lovers.

"You are too easy to read." Kylo Ren replied. "I've seen some of yours, now you are going to see some of mine."

Before Poe could react, Kylo Ren brought both his hands to cup Poe's face and leaned in until their foreheads touched.

Poe felt as if he was drowning.

Everywhere was cold, so cold. He could not breath, his arms and legs were useless. Poe fought to stay conscious, then suddenly there was so much hate, fury, and dark passions. They were choking him, overwhelming him. He felt himself screamed as the Sith's gripped tightened, almost crushing his bone. Poe felt his arms and legs went limp as he struggled to find his centre. He was thrown around by the storm of darkness and fury, yet glutting heat was still consuming him. Poe thought he heard the Sith laughed, mentally laughed at him. He screamed and kept his eyes shut, feeling one of the Sith's hand moved to rest on his chest, right above his heart.

_If I rip this out, what will be left of you?_

The Sith's voice echoed in his head, and Poe felt the Sith's hand pressed harder against his chest. He could feel that the Sith was really considering about what he just said in his head. At first Poe was slightly panic. Of course he was ready to die for the Resistance, but the information hadn't reached the base yet…

Another wave of heat and darkness touched him. This time it didn't throw his mind around like Kylo Ren's other thought, it just lingered. Poe felt strange, as if his body were heating up from something sinister. Then he felt it, dark, fury, and lust. It scared him, but he could not push the Sith's thoughts away from him, nor himself away from them. They were not thoughts he could decipher, more of raw emotions and feelings. Hate, rage, fury, thirst for blood, wildness, anger, and lust. Nothing for Poe to hold on to, nothing to help him pull himself together. Poe knew he was still in the interrogation room, but it also liked he was somewhere else, somewhere where he was slowly drowned by the darkness.

Poe grasped and then an overwhelming wave of Kylo Ren's emotions pushed him deeper into the Sith's mind. Poe saw what the Sith was seeing; him. Vulnerable, and completely at the Sith's mercy. He groaned and felt wave of endless lust shoved itself down his throat, drowning him until he couldn't breathe. Poe gasped for air, only to feel something wet between his legs.

He was arousal.

And Kylo Ren knew.

He could feel how pleased the Sith was, before he released Poe's face. The Sith hands traveled down to cup him though his clothes. Poe almost screamed out of terror as he found out how turned on and horny he was. His legs shook and he bit his lip to stop any moan which were about to fall out of his mouth. The Sith's dark laughter echoed in his head as Poe felt his belt was slowly tugged away. He heard a click sound, before he realized the Sith was pulling his pants down. Cold air enveloped his naked legs and Poe shivered, still feeling the darkness that still enveloped him.

Kylo Ren was still for a moment. Poe wondered what the Sith was doing, before he felt a calloused hand touching his inner tight. That's enough for him to yelp, and moaned as the hand touched him though his brief. He could hear Kylo Ren's laughter snarled at him, pleasing to have him moaning and uncontrollably wanting for more contact.

Then Kylo Ren's hands disappeared, to both Poe's relief and disapproval. He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up gasping for air. Then Kylo Ren was back, but not his hands, all of him. The Sith had stepped close and placed himself against Poe, so nearly every part of them touch – flush - against each other. Poe's head was at the same level at the Sith's shoulder, as the Sith forced him to turn his head until his left cheeks rested against a cold metal. He closed his eyes, afraid to witness what he might become. The Sith's crotch was pressed against his, and Poe couldn't help but moaned as the Sith moved, rubbing their crotched together. He could feel both the Sith's hardness, and the lust that was surrounding him, choking him to the point he could not think. His body was responding against his will, and he was starting to lose himself into the pleasure which erupted every time Kylo Ren pressed himself down harder.

Poe could feel himself spasming uncontrollably, his own thoughts were scattered into broken fragments in the storm of madness. He moaned wantonly as Kylo Ren grabbed his ass, and before he knew it, he found his legs on the Sith's shoulders. The back of his brief was tugged down enough for the Sith's cold finger to probe at his entrance.

_NO!_

His mind screamed, but his body didn't respond. Moreover, Poe could not even respond to his thought. He felt himself tensed up by both fear and anticipation as the Sith's finger breached through his ring muscle. Instead of snarling at the Sith to cease his action, Poe moaned. He moaned as the finger went deeper, and the Sith's hold on his legs tightened. He could feel the Sith smirking thought their linked thought. He could feel the river of darkness rising, could feel himself sinking down to the bottom of it.

Then Kylo Ren's finger brushed against something that made Poe screamed out of pure pleasure. He almost reached his orgasm, and moaned in frustration for being so close but not able to feel it come yet. Kylo Ren chuckled, then the finger disappeared. Poe almost whined at the loss, before he felt something large and hot nesting against the entrance of his ass.

_I'm going in._

Kylo Ren's voice was his last and only warning before the Sith pushed himself all the way into him. Poe screamed as pain erupted and washed through him - shocking his system as the Sith torn him by his pure strength. He was paralyzed by the agony of the gigantic thing being shoved inside him in one go. It hurt and he could feel himself bleeding. However, the Sith didn't stop. He just slowly pulled himself out, only to slam back down and grinded hard against the spot which ealier had Poe screamed from pleasure.

Poe felt himself spasming, shaking. He tried to squirm - only for the Sith to slam into him harder, stretching him to his breaking point. Pleasure started to feel his sense as he still felt the pain of being impaled on a large throbbing length. He could feel the Sith's pleasure overwhelming him, knowing that his captive enjoyed every seconds of this. And the worst was, Kylo Ren knew Poe started to enjoy this too. His mind might not, but his body surely did. Also, the more his body screamed and arched in pleasure, the more his mind felt numb from the pain. Instead, his mind started to feel the pleasure which was slowly creeping in to him.

_NO!_

Poe internally screamed, trying to shake some sense into his body. The Sith laughed and Poe groaned, shaking his head in humiliation. He had his eyes closed tight, but somehow he knew Kylo Ren was smirking at him in triumph. The Sith loved every moment of this – loved everything he was doing and going to do. Poe was completely at his mercy.

Kylo Ren pulled out, all most all the way out, before slamming in again. This time he hit Poe's sensitive spot right away, and didn't hesitate to show Poe how much pleasure he was feeling, how good he was feeling. Poe screamed as wave after wave of immense pleasure and lust hit him. He was feeling both his pleasure and the Sith's. It was making his brain felt numb, it was blinding him with overwhelming sensation he could not withstand. He could hear Kylo Ren growled deep with satisfy. It shouldn't turn him on even more, but it did.

Poe gasped for air as the Sith started pounding into him. The pace was fast, but also hard and deep. Every time the Sith would hit his sweet spot right away, which only made Poe screamed for more. He felt like he was going to run out of air, as if he was suffocated and drowned. Pure pleasure and lust drained him, Kylo Ren kept filling his minds and thought with his desire and lust until there was nothing Poe could think, but to let himself being carried away in such glutting lust – to let himself be shattered by the Sith.

_Let us experience this together, shall we?_

The Sith chuckled, before picking up the pace. Poe gave a weak yet needy moan as he felt himself being slammed against the cold metal behind. He was so close now, just a little more friction and he would be gone.

A cold finger pulled at the collar of his shirt, before something sharp – probably Kylo Ren's teeth – piercing though his skin where his shoulder met his neck; marking him, and the Sith gave the final slam, pushing both Poe and himself over the edge. Poe screamed as his orgasm raged though him. Poe felt something was shot deep inside him. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid he was going to have a heart attack. He still had his eyes shut, which he wanted to open them but didn't have the strength too. He felt Kylo Ren slowly releasing his teeth, before the Sith finally pulled out.

Poe groaned and felt himself drifting in and out of conscious. He felt a hand touching him, tugging his clothes back to their places. The Sith's thoughts were still lingering around him, enveloped him, yet he was too deep in his own euphoria to feel or aware of them.

_Where is the map to Luke Skywalker?_

Dark, deep voice, a bit breathless, asked. And Poe hadn't have a strength to think of if he should reply or not.

"BB-8" He replied, half asleep as his strength had been mostly drained. His hole was throbbing but he didn't care. All he wanted to do now was to sleep.

"Where?"

A hand cupped his face gently, preventing Poe from falling asleep.

"On Jakku," he whispered, and the hand left him. Poe could feel sleep envelope him as he heard something being said to him softly.

"Keep breathing."

Then he could not remember anything else.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what do you think of this story? I might write it into a long story if you guys want to read more of this pairing ^^
> 
> By the way, for Thai version ---> http://kamaleen.exteen.com/20151222/untitled


End file.
